


Over at the East Pier

by anuminis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage proposal McShep style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over at the East Pier

**Title:** Over at the East Pier  
 **Artist:** [](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/)**anuminis**  
 **Medium:** digital manipulation  
 **Pairing:** McShep  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Prompt:** #55 wicked  
 **Summary:** Marriage proposal McShep style  
 **A/N:**   wrote a little story to go with the picture, it's not beta-ed so please overlook any errors^^°

 

McKay lead him out of the transporter, he felt the wind ruffling his hair. He was exited because Rodney was excited bouncing beside him as they walked across the pier in silence. Which for Rodney was unusual, this really had to be something big. A hand on his shoulder stopped him and then the blindfold was removed. The first thing he saw was Rodney grinning like a maniac his eyes shining with love, pride and accomplishment. "What do you think?" Rodney asked eager to know what John was thinking. The second thing he saw was a huge kickass spaceship.  
  


**Over at the East Pier**  
  
---  
  
|[1366x768](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/SGA/sga%20saturday/wicked.jpg)|  
  
  
"That's a ship," John said dumbstruck. "Yup," Rodney beamed. "I build it for you. I haven't named it yet, but we can do it together."  
"You built me a _spaceship_ ," John said in disbelieving awe. "Yes, didn't I said that already?" Rodney answered looking over at John who was starring first at the ship and then back at Rodney. "You built me a ship," he repeated, as if he still couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rodney gulped, it was now or never. He grabbed John's hand tugging him around so that he was facing him. With his other hand he reached in his trouser pocket to retrieve the little black box. He had been at this point of his life two times before, those time he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but now he was. "John," he said a little breathless tugging again to get back his attention. "Will you marry me?" He opened up the box to reveal a plain platinum band. John's eyes widened he opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Rodney fidgets getting nervous. "John?" John shakes himself out of his funk than smiles so bright that it rivals the Lantean sun. "You still have to ask," he laughs grabbing Rodney bringing they bodies together to kiss him. Rodney sign in relieve returning the kiss with vigor. "You built me a ship," John repeated between kisses, hugging Rodney closes. "It has the best of the best! Ancient shields, Asgard beaming technology. You can steer it with your mind!" Rodney grinned. John grinned back. "Wicked!"


End file.
